All I Want for Christmas Is You
by aglowingstar
Summary: A bit of HHr Christmas fluff. Please please rr! I want some input about this story.


Author's Note: I do not own anything you recognize. All characters, etc. belong to the genius J.K. Rowling. 

_All I Want for Christmas Is You_

__

__It was December the 23rd. Hermione walked along the Hogwarts grounds, admiring the gently falling snow. She pulled her grey pea coat close around her robes and tightened her crimson and gold scarf around her neck. Honestly, Hermione loved the cold. She was thankful it was finally snowing. As she looked up into the grey sky, she could see that the snow would only continue to fall harder. That wasn't a problem with her. Her thoughts were broken as a snowball hit her roughly in the back. 

"Hey! Who was..." she yelled as she turned around to see nothing. Her eyes narrowed as she looked around. She still saw no one, so she kept walking. Not two seconds later, though, another one hit her in the small of her back. 

"All right... who is it?" she said menacingly, turning around quickly. She saw a flash of messy, black hair duck behind a tree, and she immediately knew her answer. She smiled to herself and bent over to gather up a big snowball. She crept toward the tree and jumped behind it, but he was gone. 

"Hmm... where could he be?" she thought to herself. As she was off guard, she was tackled from behind, falling onto her face. 

"I got you, 'Mione!" Harry yelled, on top of her. 

"Harry James Potter, I am going to hurt you... as soon as I can get up!" Hermione's muffled voice cried. 

"Yeah that's right... when you can get up! I, my dear, am in control of that!" he laughed playfully and continued to sit on top of her. 

"Harry..." she said warningly, but inside, she liked the fact that he was sitting on top of her. 

"Hermione..." he copied her playfully. He smiled, enjoying this. 

"Please? My face is frozen!" 

"All right already! I'll get up." with a laugh, he got up and held out a hand to help her up. 

"Thank you!" she turned over and grabbed his outstretched hand and raised herself up out of the snow. 

"Didja like that?" Harry laughed. 

"Ha-Ha-Ha. You are sooo funny!" she said sarcastically. 

"I know, I know." Harry said in a fake pompous tone. 

"Don't forget, I said I'd get you... and I plan on it!" she cried, and took off after him. 

"Uh-uh-uh! You won't catch me!" he called over his shoulder, running faster away from her. 

"Oh yes, yes I will! I'm gainin' on ya, Potter! Better watch out!" she yelled, running out of breath. He continued to speed up, and he took a sharp turn around a corner. Hermione slipped, purposely, and pretended to hurt herself. 

"Ow!!! Harry! Help me!" she screamed, clutching her leg in well-faked pain. 

"'Mione?! I'm coming!" he turned around, all other thoughts flying from his head. 

"Hurry, Harry. It hurts!" she screamed, holding her leg tightly, lying on her back in the snow. Harry reached her, and bent down to examine her leg. Hermione smiled mischievously and grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the snow. She rolled over and sat on his legs, smiling down at him. 

"Gotcha." she said triumphantly. 

"You little... you knew I'd come back to make sure you were okay. You tricked me!" he said, in mock anger. 

"It was only fair! You snuck up behind me when I least expected it!" she said, and continued to sit on his legs. 

"True, true. I say we call a truce. I'm getting soaked with snow." he said, holding out his hand for her to shake. 

"All right, I agree." she grabbed his hand in a fierce handshake. As she grabbed his hand, he pulled her down to him, kissing her gently on the lips. Hermione kissed back for a split second, then looked horrified. She pulled away, got up, and ran toward the castle entrance, her hair flying behind her. Her crimson scarf flew off her neck and landed in the snow, although she didn't notice. Harry, confused, stood up, wiping the snow from his back. He thought she wanted him to kiss her. What had he done wrong? He felt confused, sad, and embarrassed as he picked her scarf up off the ground and headed into the castle. 

*-*-*-*-* 

Hermione sat on the window seat in her dormitory, staring out into the grey outdoors. She cupped her face in her hand, thinking about what had happened earlier. Why had she run away? He kissed her, something she had wanted for the past 4 and a half years, and she ran away. 

"Hermione?" a voice asked tentatively from behind her. 

"Yes?" she replied, turning around to see the face of Ginny Weasley. 

"Harry is down in the common room, and he wants to see you. He has your scarf, plus he wants to talk. He looks upset. So do you, Hermione. What's going on?" she asked, walking over to Hermione. 

"Harry kissed me, Gin. He kissed me!"  
"He kissed you?! Well, it's about time! Shouldn't you both be happy?" Ginny asked in a confused tone. 

" I guess we should be. But we aren't... because after he did it, I ran away from him." 

"You ran away? But Hermione, you've wanted this ever since you've known Harry. What happened?" 

"I don't know... I just can't talk to him now. Just bring my scarf to me, I can't see him. I can't look him in the eye. Do that for me, Ginny, will you?"  
"Of course. I'll be right back." Ginny headed down the curved staircase to the common room. Hermione continued to stare out the window, thinking. Down in the common room, Ginny walked over to Harry. 

"She says she can't talk to you, Harry. Just give her scarf to me, I'll see that she gets it." Ginny held out her hand. Harry placed the scarf in it. 

"Ginny, what did I do wrong? I kissed her, because I thought she wanted me to. I've loved her for so long, Gin, and I thought she felt the same. Obviously, I was wrong." 

"Harry, I think she's just as confused as you are. Give her time." Ginny said wisely. 

"Time? I've waited for that moment for 4 and a half years, and I was shot down! I can't face her again, Ginny. I just can't!" Harry turned around and ran up to the boy's dormitory, leaving Ginny holding Hermione's scarf, looking after him in total bewilderment. 

*-*-*-*-* 

Hermione sat still in the window seat, holding her scarf in her lap, a single tear trailing down her cheek. It was nearly one o'clock in the morning, and she hadn't moved from the seat. All she could think about was her stupidity for running away from the boy she loved. She never thought she would do something like that. She leaned her head back onto the wall and fell asleep in the sitting position she was in. 

She woke up Christmas Eve morning with a horrible cramp in her neck and the same emotional distress. She heaved a sigh and stood up to stretch. If she and Harry weren't on these uncomfortable terms, he could give her a neck massage that would chase that cramp away. That way, she wouldn't have this pain in her heart, either. As much as she didn't want to, she got dressed into her robes and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She reached it, seeing Harry sitting at their regular place at the Gryffindor table. She didn't want to come around him, seeing as he must be very angry with her. She couldn't bear to see the hurt in his eyes, or for him to see the hurt and shame in hers. She sat down at the other end of the table, alone. 

"Harry, this has got to stop. Look at her." Ron said, to whom Harry had told the whole story last night after his outburst in the common room. 

"She is the one that started it. _She_ ran away from _me_." 

"I know, Harry, but look. She's all alone." Ron said, gesturing down to the end of the table. Harry shrugged and began to eat his breakfast, his heart heavy. Ron sighed and pushed his chair back. He walked briskly down to the end of the table, and sat down across from Hermione. 

"'Ello, Hermione." 

"Oh. Hi, Ron." she said, turning her face to him. Her eyes were red from crying, and she looked quite distraught. 

"Hermione, what happened? Harry is really hurt, I can tell. You told me that you liked him, maybe even loved him, and when he finally gets up the nerve to kiss you, you run away. Why?" Ron said, not angrily. 

"Ron, I was so confused. I _do_ love Harry, I really do. But why did he choose me? I mean, really. He's _Harry Potter_ for goodness' sakes. He's the famous one. Who am I? Hermione Granger. He deserves so much better than me. There are better girls for him, ones that deserve him. I surely don't." Hermione said sadly, looking away from Ron's eyes. 

"Better girls than you? For Harry? Is that what this is about, Hermione? You think he's too good for you?" Ron said in disbelief. 

"It's true, Ron. I'm just little old me. He is Harry Potter." 

"Hermione Granger! You are absolutely crazy! There is no one else for Harry _except_ for you," Ron said, touching the top of her hand across the table, "you two were meant to be together! Ever since we all met, I could see it! And you think he's too good? No, Hermione. You two belong together. You have to realize that, before it is too late!" he said passionately. 

"Ron! You're right! You really are! I'll tell him. I'll tell him right now!" she jumped up from her seat and looked down the table for Harry. Except he was gone. Nowhere to be seen. Hermione turned to Ron. 

"Where did he go?" Hermione questioned. 

"I don't know... Come on, let's go look for him." Ron said, rising from his chair. 

"All right, let's go." Hermione said, and her and Ron walked side-by-side to the Gryiffndor common room. When they didn't find Harry there, they began a search of the castle that would last hours. Later that evening, they were back where they started, in the common room 

"Ron, we've looked in every corner of this castle. He isn't here." Hermione sat down with a great sigh. 

"It's so weird. It's like he disappeared." Ron said, plopping down on the couch next to Hermione. 

"I'm tired, Ron. I got little sleep last night. I'll just have to tell him in the morning. G'night, Ron." she patted him on the shoulder. 

"All right, 'Mione." he got up and stretched. 

"Thank you for your help, Ron. I don't know what I'd do without you," she hugged Ron, "you truly are my best friend." she said, smiling. 

"You too, Hermione." he said, and headed up to the boy's dormitory. She sighed a little and disappeared into the girl's dorm, sinking onto her bed for a good night's sleep. Just as she laid down, Harry came through the portrait hole, returning from Hagrid's cabin with his good advice in his mind. He knew what he had to do. He had to make sure that Hermione knew how he felt, no matter what the outcome. He headed up to his dormitory, looking forward to Christmas morning. 

*-*-*-*-* 

Hermione awoke Christmas morning to the white-bright sunlight blasting in her window, reflecting off the snow. She rubbed her eyes softly, and her feet touched the plush carpet. She smiled at the pile of presents at the end of her bed. First, she picked up the parcels from her parents. She opened them carefully and pulled out a new purple turtleneck, a gold necklace, a spell book, and a beautiful crimson journal. "Thanks, Mum and Dad." she thought as she picked up the lumpy parcel that was surely from Hagrid. It was some of his famous (or should it be infamous?) rock cakes, and a hand-knit pair of mittens. She smiled, wondering when Hagrid learned to knit. She next opened the gift from Mrs. Weasley, some homemade candies and cookies, and a crimson sweater. She received an updated copy of_ Hogwarts: A History_ and a new quill from Ron, and a bottle of sweet smelling perfume from Ginny. Harry's package lay untouched on the floor in front of her bed. Her eyes filled with hot tears as she picked it up. She toyed with the beautiful ribbon on it, and started to open it. As she did, all the memories from past Christmases filled her head, and tears dripped onto the front of her nightgown. She found a lovely wooden and gold jewelry box. "Oh, Harry." she thought as she opened it. Inside, there was a note written on a small piece of parchment. It read: _Happy Christmas, my dear Hermione. I'm so sorry for being a bit of a jerk yesterday. I just didn't know what to do. You are my best friend and I want us to resolve this. For the next part of your present,go to the top Astronomy tower. Until we meet, Harry. _Hermione smiled, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She changed into black pants and the new purple turtleneck from her parents. She grabbed her jacket and scarf, and set out to the Astronomy tower. On the way out of the common room, Hermione ran into Ron. 

"Oh! Happy Christmas, Ron! I'm off to get my gift from Harry." 

"Happy Christmas. Oh, you're gonna love it." Ron smiled and sat by the fire. She smiled and left the common room. She walked up the winding concrete stairs to the tower. When she finally reached it, she didn't see Harry, but Ginny. 

"Ginny! Happy Christmas! What are you doing up here?" Hermione inquired, already knowing part of the answer. 

"I'm helping Harry out. Here ya go, 'Mione." Ginny smiled and handed Hermione a slightly bigger package. 

"What's this?" 

"Open it and see." Ginny shrugged, although she really knew. 

"All right," Hermione said and began to tear the paper from the box, "oh... this is so beautiful." she breathed. She ran her fingers along a photo in a gorgeous frame that was nothing short of pure silver. The picture was one of her and Harry in their 1st year, after a Quidditch match that was surely a win. They had their arms around each other and looked positively ecstatic. They looked so young. Tears, yet again, filled Hermione's eyes as she ran her fingers along it. She had felt these feelings for Harry even then. 

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ginny asked, placing her hand on her shoulder. 

"Better than ever." Hermione said truthfully. She picked the frame up out of the box and found another note. It read: _Hermione- Do you like this? Brings back memories, eh? Okay, for the last part of your gift, meet me by the lake, on the swing. See you there- Harry._   
"I gotta go, Gin. Thank you for everything." she gave her a quick hug and jogged down the staircase. As she walked outside, the cold air brushed her cheeks and made her insides cold. She walked against the wind and through the falling snow to the lake. She saw Harry sitting there, a small box in his hand. She grinned slowly and walked over to him and sat on the swing beside him. 

"Hey, Harry." she said, looking at him. 

"Hermione. I was afraid you wouldn't come. I thought you'd be angry with me." 

"Harry James Potter. I could never be angry with you. Not for very long, anyway." she said with a small laugh. 

"I'm sorry for kissing you if you didn't want me to, 'Mione. I just thought we felt the same about one another... all these years. I just never knew quite how to tell you. It just hurt, finally doing it, and you running away." he said, looking into her caramel colored eyes. 

"I know and I am so sorry. I was confused. I thought you deserved someone better than me. Because you are who you are." 

"Better? Than you? No way. There isn't anyone better than you. We were made to be together." 

"I know that now. Ron helped me to see that." she said, smiling. Harry took her hand. 

"We were both idiots. Agreed?" he asked with a chuckle. 

"Agreed." she said, squeezing his hand gently. 

"Oh yes, your gift. Here it is." he handed her the small box. 

"Thank you, Harry." she opened the box and gasped slightly. 

"Do you like it?" he asked. 

"Oh, oh yes." it was a beautiful silver necklace, with a heart charm. On the heart, there were two H's intertwined together. It was so intricate, one of the most lovely things Hermione had ever seen. 

"I thought you would... Let me put it on for you." he turned toward her and clasped the necklace onto her neck. 

"It's so gorgeous, Harry. I love all my presents. Thank you so much." she said, looking into his emerald green eyes. 

"Hermione, I want you to be mine. You have no idea how long I have loved you. I loved you ever since the first time I saw you. Since the time you stepped into Ron and my train compartment and repaired my glasses. Since we were sorted into the same house. Since you helped me with all my homework, the Triwizard tournament, and everything else. Since then, my love has done nothing but grow. Hermione, do me the honor of being mine. My love." he said, his hand gently on her face. 

"Oh, Harry, of course I will. I love you too. I've loved you for just as long. I love everything about you. Your bravery, your personality, your messy hair, your deep green eyes, your love for humanity. Everything. I mean that. The honor is all mine." she said, and leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips. He pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply. When they broke apart, their foreheads were touching gently and she whispered, "All I wanted for Christmas was you." he smiled at this and kissed her nose. 

"You have me, my darling." 

"Thank God." she said, and laid her head on his chest, and despite the cold wind and swirling snow, she felt warmer than she ever had in her entire life. 


End file.
